


Trinity XIV - Telling Stories

by Joy



Series: Trinity Universe - 2nd Series - Trinity [14]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck on base and bored out of their minds, Jason does some storytelling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinity XIV - Telling Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing more than porn. Well, maybe there's a smidge of ongoing timeline.

The SGC was bustling with activity and personnel on New Year's Eve. Unfortunately, it had nothing to do with the normal, daily routine or the upcoming day off for most of them. The activity was restless, bored, and makeshift. People were _finding_ things to do they wouldn't normally, whether it had anything to do with their jobs or not.

The SGC was on lockdown, to use the prison term, since that was exactly what it felt like. What it was more accurately called was a quarantine. SG-5 had come home from what appeared to have been a typical geological survey. Three minutes after arrival, and walking down the main corridor, the team had started to sneeze. By the time they had made their way to the infirmary, two members had fainted. One minute after that, the SGC was on 12-hour quarantine status, and when Dr. Janet Fraiser had the lab isolate the problem - an airborne allergen, a tiny pollen grain - the SGC had then gone into full decontamination status. For 24 hours, no one was allowed to leave the base until the entire venting system was cleared.

By mid-afternoon on December 31st, this had been achieved but Janet and General Hammond were taking no chances. Checks and rechecks were being made but it would likely be six more hours until the total clearance would be announced. It left very little time for anyone who had any plans for the evening.

Jack and Jason had been planning on celebrating the New Year's night with their two teams down at a tavern-turned-lounge called The Mad Hatter that had been employing a live band for musical entertainment. SGC personnel had been frequenting the place of late, as the atmosphere was relaxing, if somewhat rowdy on occasion, though fighting was infrequent.

At 3 p.m., Daniel sat in the cafeteria, putting up with Jason and Jack having dragged him there for something to eat because he'd inconveniently forgotten to have lunch...again...and they were in their mothering mood. Daniel had given his excuse - he was busy on a fascinating translation and had simply forgotten - but they had ignored it and so there he sat in the cafeteria, being fed and watered like a good little house plant.

Their attentions drove him nuts sometimes: even Sam, Teal'c, and Janet had been known to pull the same kind of mothering routine, but in all honesty, Daniel didn't usually mind so much. Today though, he'd had to be a bit more emphatic about his need to solve his latest puzzle. Especially as the subject matter _might_ have something to do with the Furlings, but it also had some obscure Goa'uld dialect that he had never seen nor heard of before and that in itself excited him. He loved to crack puzzles no one else could and this latest one was proving to be difficult, which only spurred him on. He had always assumed that the two races, Goa'uld and Furling, had never mixed...yet here was some sort of proof that they did...however limited it seemed to have been, judging by the lack of artifacts from the Goa'uld.

As for the Furling section of the engravings, Daniel found translating difficult. He had only those few camera scans taken of the walls at the Heliopolis planet five years previously. The stone etchings brought back by SG-10 had been well-recorded, but he had a very limited amount of base material to use as a source for deciphering. At least there was a _possibility_ of deciphering the rare Goa'uld text, though. Teal'c had some tiny recollection of the Goa'uld dialect, even if he wasn't able to recall it exactly. Daniel was undaunted: he was very good at extrapolating Goa'uld languages and would have that done no matter what.

To his lovers' eyes, however, he was being a frustrating pain in the ass. He wouldn't take time out away from his translation, not even to eat, unless bullied into it, and they couldn't get him to join them (especially) in the gym.

"Come on, Daniel, you're getting soft around the middle," Jack egged him on.

Jason jumped in. "Those shoulders and thighs could use a bit of...modification."

Daniel didn't rise to their bait. He took a bite from his turkey sandwich and stuffed a potato chip in after it, giving them _the look_. He knew his lovers very well and though they might have been bugging him anyway, the truth was, the quarantine had them bored, and since they were bored, it was time to relieve that boredom by driving him nuts. Problem was, he _wasn't_ bored and their normal baiting was getting on his nerves. If he hadn't been busy, he'd not have minded. What he was working on had taken hold of his curiosity and no matter what, he'd solve the damn thing, so his lovers would just have to go play somewhere else...and _with_ someone else. He knew they wouldn't leave him alone until he put his foot down and upon seeing that 'I dare you' expression on Jack's face, he shook his head.

"Forget it, Jack," he said with his mouth full. "In fact," he said, chewing fast and swallowing, "since you two are intent on bugging me to death, I'm taking my lunch back to my office, so you two can just run along and play with someone else." He would have stuck his tongue out at them if he didn't already know that that would have made things worse. They would have followed him, misreading the silly gesture as a desire to play. Sometimes, his lovers acted like two yearling colts.

Instead, Jason and Jack watched him leave, not bothering to get up. Jason gave Jack an amused snort of disgust. "Well, so goes your theory about being able to talk him into anything."

Jack smirked back with annoyance. "I forgot to add 'unless he's got his head in a translation that's got his interest piqued'."

"And the fact that we're bored and he's not. Figures."

They both sighed and sipped the coffee from their mugs. Jason looked at Jack, thinking of what they'd be doing later on that night, and suddenly remembered what he'd been daydreaming about the morning before in his apartment. He leaned forward, lowering his voice, and Jack immediately knew he was up to something.

"So, Jack, I've got this story..."

"Jason, what are you up to?"

He smiled. "It's just a little diversion. You up to hearing it?"

Jack grinned back, knowing Jason was going to tell him another one of his _stories_. "Sure, why not."

Jason took a swallow of coffee before continuing. "Well, the story's about this Major in the Air Force...you see he's developed this...liking...for a certain Colonel--"

"A _crush_?" Jack asked, his face full of mischief.

"A _liking_ ," Jason corrected. "Behave or I'll pull you across this table and plant a kiss on you that'll rattle your teeth."

Jack leaned closer. "I dare you," he challenged, grinning like an idiot because he knew Jason _couldn't_ act on the dare.

"Sonofabitch."

Jack sniggered.

"As I was saying," Jason enunciated slowly, "he's got this liking for a Colonel within his command but he doesn't have the stones to say anything. He's not sure yet how he'll be received."

"I thought you had a story?" Jack smirked.

"This _is_ the story. Now shall I finish or are you bored with _me_ already?"

The corners of Jack's lips started to turn up - just a bit. "Go ahead."

The people sitting nearby couldn't hear them as Jason's voice carried only to Jack, but their demeanor showed nothing untoward. If they had appeared secretive, it wouldn't have given anything away - it would simply have told others that they were planning something, and probably something devious against their favorite archaeologist, something they had done in the past.

"Okay...so this Major is wondering how he'll be received so he sets a plan in motion. He starts to _subtly_ flirt with this Colonel, testing his limits. Nothing overt or anything. Just a few innocent, but not so innocent, brushes against his arm, his thigh, his back. Now, this goes on for weeks and so far, the Colonel has only responded to his flirting in a friendly way, but by no means has he flirted back. The Major is now under the assumption that this Colonel isn't interested and has decided that maybe he should stop trying."

"He gives up too easily, if you ask me."

"Well, he's tried to feel the Colonel out, if you'll pardon the expression. He's had to 'threat-assess' the Colonel, and so far, his assessment has told him that the Colonel wouldn't kill him if he came on to him, but he hasn't learned what he needs to know so...he's not exactly ready to make the first move just yet. Then one day, he's working out in the gym and he goes to take a shower afterward. Taking a shower already is the Colonel and the Major risks a long look. He's not sure the Colonel has noticed him looking but--"

"Major Coburn?" Sgt. McCaffrey interrupted, walking up to them with Lt. Kaufman. Jack gave them a look of stark annoyance. Jason's story was just getting good. He had started this 'storytelling' a couple of months back and ever since, Jack had come to enjoy these little diversions. Especially as their lovemaking afterward had taken on a decidedly fantasy-edged feel. One of those stories had been about the Greek god, Ares, and Jason had woven this intricate tale. It was what had made the previous week's masquerade ball so intriguing, even if the events didn't match what had happened in Jason's story. However, now that Jason had kept the costume...

"What is it, Connor?" Jason asked, the irritation at being interrupted plain in his voice.

"Sorry, sir, but Doc Fraiser wants all of us in the infirmary. Blood tests."

"Again?" Jack complained, standing.

"Yes, sir," Kaufman answered. "One more time, she says."

"How'd you find out, Lieutenant?" Jason asked.

"We met her in the corridor and she gave us a heads-up."

Just then, an announcement came over the intercom for all personnel to report to the infirmary, starting with the SG teams. Jack shook his head, then indicated that Jason and his boys follow.

"Come on then. Let's go see the vampires."

~

After the blood work was done, Jack and Jason had decided to go to the gym anyway. In one of the exercise rooms, Teal'c was holding an impromptu martial arts class, so after loosening up in the warm up and weight room, Jack followed Jason in to see what damage his lover would inflict. A few groans echoed throughout the group of fourteen 'students' upon seeing Jason, two of which were Captain Wagner and Sergeant Carmichael.

"You're popular," Jack snickered.

"As the plague."

Teal'c gave them, especially Jason, his fellow inflictor of pain, a welcoming grin. "Have you come to help teach the class, Major Coburn?" he asked, not bothering to ask Jack what he was there for. Jack always preferred to watch, not participate, and in fact, preferred to spar with Teal'c on the boxing mats. He'd never been interested in the martial arts, even if he'd taken self-defense many years before and had kept himself well-trained since that time.

"No, no, Master Teal'c," Jason replied, "I wouldn't dream of interfering with your class." This was a response from Jason that Teal'c and the students were used to hearing.

Teal'c's grin widened. "You would not be interfering. We are merely in warm-up. When the hand-to-hand exercises begin, you may join in should you wish to do so."

"Thank you, Master Teal'c. That is most considerate."

Again, another exchange of oft-used pleasantries...before the two of them set to work on the students.

.

A little while later, after the requisite sparring matches between students and teachers, the match on the mat was between Jason and Cari. She had been learning pretty well, and actually took the classes from Teal'c to keep herself toned and in good form. Plus, there was always something new to learn from the master. Currently, she and Jason were tied at three falls each and the last five minutes had proved frustrating as neither could gain the upper hand. Although, in all honesty, Jason had been holding himself back, as he always would with his students, no matter how adept they might be.

The swing doors to the room opened and in walked Daniel. "Okay, Jason, I'm finally here."

Jason swung around, surprised. Cari took advantage and with a drop to the floor and a forward swing of one leg, Jason's feet were taken out from under him and he landed with a resounding thud on his back.

He lay there, stunned...and ready to kill both Daniel - for startling him - and himself for taking his attention from Cari...which he never would have done had Daniel not just surprised the crap out of him.

Daniel halted, frozen mid-stride, and took in the extreme look of annoyance on Jason's face...and heard the nearly silent sniggers from around the room, including those from Jack.

"Uh, maybe this is a bad time," he said, starting to walk backward as Jason rolled over and slowly pushed himself to his feet. He dusted off his hands and looked even more intensely at his lover.

"No, not a bad time at all, Daniel," he said, his tone unable to hide the murder that was about to take place.

Daniel took another step back and hit the doors. "Yes, yes, it is so I'll just be...going," and he turned and sprinted out the door with Jason after him. Daniel was faster, however, and he was out like a shot through the main doors of the gym. Jason stopped at the doors, letting him go...much to the disappointment of those standing behind him, except Jack.

Jack gave everyone a tolerant look. "Come on, guys. You know we can't take things out of the gym. Let's get back to the room. Carmichael, that last fall doesn't count."

"It does so...sir," she argued as they went back into the room.

"It does, sir," Jason said, picking up his towel, wiping his face with it, then setting it around his neck. "I shouldn't have let Daniel take me off guard and I shouldn't have let Cari catch me. So, Cari," and he turned and bowed, "well done. The match is yours."

Cari beamed and returned the bow. "Thank you, sir. Sucker."

Jason heard that last word, meant only for his ears, and he gave her a teasing grin, telling her in no uncertain terms that the gloves would be off next time.

"I think it's time for me to go find something else to do, so if you'll all excuse me..." and he turned and exited, heading for his gym locker and the showers. Jack followed close behind.

As the two rinsed off the sweat from their skin, Jason gave Jack a onceover and was abruptly reminded of his story. He looked away, grinning, and Jack took that moment to notice. A plan was forming inside his mind. All he had to do was maneuver Jason's place in it.

"I guess Daniel's in deep shit."

Jason snorted. "He is...but I'll get him later on tonight, off-base. The little shit chose the most inopportune time to surprise the hell out of me. Most of the time, I don't mind his surprises..." and he let his voice trail as a filthy grin asserted itself.

Jack cleared his throat softly and soon after, two of the students appeared in the shower room. Jason went on as if he'd said nothing wrong, which...he hadn't.

"No, most of his surprises aren't bad, but _that_ one...he's a dead man."

The students were joined by two others who'd entered and their snickers annoyed Jason so he scowled at them. "Never you guys mind," he warned, then turned to Jack. "But he is a dead man. Tonight, after midnight, I am so going to pay him back."

Jack's eyes widened as he followed Jason out of the shower room. Jason lowered his voice and whispered in Jack's ear - all the while knowing that he had a curious audience gathered at the entrance of the shower room. He turned and both he and Jack gave them an admonishing stare. They straightened and went back to their showers.

Jason hadn't actually whispered anything. He'd just moved his lips against Jack's ear, mouthing pretend words and tickling his skin. What that accomplished was a shiver down Jack's spine.

Jack turned to him as they got to their lockers. "You don't actually have a plan, do you?"

Jason smirked as he pulled on his boxers. "I'm working on one."

Jack grinned. "Sweet."

Jason laughed at his response. "Don't gloat. It won't be public. Well, not overtly, anyway."

Jack nodded with understanding. Much as he liked the "idea" of embarrassing Daniel, he wouldn't actually do it anymore, not like he had in the past. Pranks were one thing; humiliation was another and his cruel humiliations of the past made any embarrassment a sensitive subject for Daniel...as he tended to retaliate in frustrating fashion.

~

Daniel ran into his office, still in gym clothes, and locked it. He was panting very hard. He knew he was bound for payback now and wondered what Jason would have for him when they got home. The possibilities sent a few tingling sensations through his groin.

~

At 8:05 p.m., Jason found Daniel hip-deep in translation. Daniel didn't even look up, but knew it was Jason.

"Hey," was all he said and his voice told Jason he wasn't paying any attention. How Daniel knew it was him without looking up always surprised Jason. Sighing, he set the tray he held in his hands on the chair, then pulled the book from Daniel's hands and received a loud objection as a result. Without a word, he set the contents of the tray - fresh coffee, a bowl of soup, and a sandwich - down in front of him. He then gave Daniel a brief kiss on the crown of his head and went to leave. Daniel took in the meal...and then the fact that Jason was leaving without a word, and swiftly got up and went after him.

Shutting the door and pulling Jason into a long, deep kiss, he made sure his lover knew how grateful he was, and sorry for being a bit rude.

"I'm sorry I snapped, it's just--"

Jason cut off his reason with another kiss; a much more arousing one, complete with tantalizing caresses.

When he broke away, he let out a long, slow breath. "Don't worry about it, Daniel. I know how you are about these puzzles." After giving him another kiss, he opened the door. "Just don't be all night, okay?"

"Promise."

Jason shook his head and left, a tiny smile on his lips.

Daniel stood there, looking after him, then closed the door and went back to his desk. Looking down at his dinner, he wondered at what he'd done to deserve Jason, but he would sure as hell make it up to him later...providing he survived the payback. After further thought, maybe the payback would figure in with the making up part. With a delicious smile, he ate his dinner as he went back to work.

~

Jack had finished with his paperwork and now sat in his chair, bouncing a small ball back and forth against the wall. Bored out of his mind, he got up and went for a walk. Finding Jason's office empty, he thought about where Jason might have gone...then realized that considering the time, Jason was probably in his quarters. Jack was suddenly reminded of the plan he'd thought of earlier, so making his way back to his office, he grabbed a few folders, then locked up and left with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

~

Jason sat in his quarters, his bare feet propped upon the table and his chair tilted back slightly. He flipped the page of the book he was reading, 'Red Dragon' by Thomas Harris, and didn't hear the knock at the door until it sounded a second time. Bringing the chair legs to the floor, he set the book down and smoothed out his trousers as he went to the door.

He blinked as he found Jack standing there with a few folders. "Hey."

"Major," Jack greeted back, an enigmatic smile on his face.

Jason eyed him, immediately on alert. "Colonel."

"I have some things to discuss. Am I disturbing you?"

"Um, no...sir."

"Good. May I come in then?"

"By all means," and Jason stepped aside, his hand on the doorknob. As Jack brushed past, he gave Jason a very mysterious look. Jason blinked again, wondering what in the world was going on. His mind was still on the book he'd been reading so he had to quickly clear his thoughts in order to focus on Jack's visit. He closed the door and walked back over to his seat, finding that Jack had set the files down and was looking at the book cover.

"I see you're halfway through, Major."

Again with the rank title. "Yes, I am...sir," and he let his brow furrow in confusion. Jack was acting differently, aside from his use of his rank. How? Then Jason had it. He was acting as if they weren't familiar with one another. Okay, so why? Best to proceed as Jack was acting, then he'd find out sooner or later. "What is it that brings you to my quarters, sir?"

Jack waved at the files dismissively. "Those? They're nothing. Just needed a cover to come talk to you."

"Oh." Yep, something was up, and not in a bad way, judging by the onceover Jack had just given him. "Okay, what about, sir?"

Jack smiled at him again, so Jason smiled back, warily, still trying to guess what Jack was up to. Then Jack reached out and very carefully drew the tip of his left forefinger down the center of Jason's black t-shirt. Jason froze, his eyes following his finger as his brows raised. Jack lifted his hand to touch just under his chin, lifting his face to meet his eyes.

"I saw you taking a look at me in the showers today."

Jason's skin - all of it - went immediately warm. Jack was initiating the story he'd been telling him earlier. _Holy shit._

Jack closed in, his fingers still under Jason's chin, as if he held him place by that simple touch. Jason couldn't move, wouldn't move. His heart began to race. It wasn't as if they hadn't done this before...just not quite this way and Jack's unpredictability had him highly excited. The nature of the story he'd told Jack, and the fact that Jack was now running with it, gave everything a 'first time' feel...and he couldn't help but get achingly hard.

"No answer, Major?" Jack asked, sliding his fingers down Jason's throat to stop at the hollow.

Jason swallowed, feeling Jack's finger follow the movement of his Adam's Apple. "Am I supposed to answer, Colonel?"

"Not really, though I expected something, like maybe a denial."

"I...can't...deny it, sir."

"Ah, so you _were_ watching me?"

"Yes...Colonel. Am I...in trouble?"

Jack shook his head as he took a step back and slowly unbuttoned his own fatigue jacket. "Not in the least...although, that depends on what you mean by trouble. You may _be_ in serious trouble if you don't _respond_ to my presence."

Jason's throat went dry. _Respond_? How the hell could he _not_ respond? Jesus. He licked his lips and swallowed again as he watched Jack remove his shirt and place it on the back of the chair over his own. He then raised a foot to the seat of the chair and began to unlace his boots. Jason clenched his fingers and released them, fighting with all his inner strength not to reach out and grab Jack. He wanted Jack. He wanted him bad, but he also wanted Jack to lead the rest of this... _game_...he'd started in the cafeteria. One thing was definite. In the morning, Jack would get a wake-up call he'd never forget.

Jack's boots and socks were off now, and he padded to stand before Jason once more. Jason stood there, unable to say anything as a hundred variations of this game played out in his mind. Jack grinned at him. "Cat got your tongue, Major?" he asked, pressing in close.

Jason swallowed once more and shook his head. Jack could hear his breathing increase and he stared into his darkening eyes.

"Well...sounds like it. Seems I've literally caught you by surprise, haven't I, Major?"

At Jack's devilish expression, Jason cleared his throat, unable to keep his eyes from Jack's eyes...or lips. "I'd say so, Colonel."

"Do you have any idea why I'm here?"

"I'd rather not speculate, sir."

"And why's that?"

"I could be wrong, sir, and I...don't _want_ to be wrong."

Jack gave him a filthy grin. "Of course you don't. Who likes to be wrong? I certainly don't. However," and he drew that same forefinger down his sternum once more. "I don't have to worry about being wrong, because in this case, I know I'm right."

"You are," Jason replied...not asked.

"Yes, I am," and that finger slid over the black cotton and traced a circle around one nipple, avoiding the nub but making it hard. Goosebumps rose on Jason's skin, making his other nipple harden without any teasing required. Jack felt it necessary to tease it anyway as his hand made its way over, drawing another circular pattern around it.

"Colonel," Jason breathed, his voice hitching slightly as his hands rose to Jack's chest, lightly running over them, flicking his nipples with the edge of his fingernails.

Jack hissed softly. "Jack," he corrected.

"Jack..." Jason breathed again, closing his eyes briefly as Jack brought both hands to Jason's abdomen and pulled his shirt slowly out of his trousers.

"I know you want me, Major. _Jason_. So...that's what I'm here for. You want to know what it's like to be with me, so I'm going to show you."

Jason swallowed, hard, very thankful that he'd thought to put lube with his kit in the bathroom. He had no idea what Jack would have done to him if he'd forgotten it this one time. "Yes, show me," he whispered, and pulled Jack to him, brushing his lips with his own. Jack smiled and pulled back slightly, then abandoned the touch of Jason's abdomen to take hold of his face, his thumbs brushing over his lips.

"A kiss?"

"Yes."

Jack leaned in, pulling Jason's mouth toward his. He kissed him softly, chastely.

"Like that?"

"No."

"More?"

"Yes."

He kissed him more firmly, but his mouth remained closed even as Jason's opened. Speaking almost against his lips, he whispered, "Like that?"

"No."

"More?"

"Yes," Jason said, his voice almost pleading.

"Ah, you want a 'real' kiss then," Jack replied teasingly. His game was warming his body past its limits of self-control. "I definitely know how to do that. Watch I don't turn you into a quivering mass of jelly."

As Jason laughed, Jack took advantage of his open mouth and kissed him hard, his tongue seeking, finding, mapping out his lover's. In turn, Jason's sought out Jack's and their kiss deepened.

Jason had no idea where his hands were; all he felt were Jack's fingers lacing tightly through his hair, pulling his head back slightly. He had a recollection of a sound coming from his own throat, but Jack's moan was all he heard. A deep, penetrating moan that resonated down his throat and through his ears. Then Jack's strong fingers were over his back, caressing, massaging, reforming his muscles to fit his hands. When Jack's hands slid downward to cup and mold his buttocks, Jason heard that deep moan again just before Jack ended their kiss.

"Sweet," Jack whispered, his teeth grazing over Jason's chin, pushing his head back as they followed a trail over his throat. "Very...sweet," Jack continued, his words tickling Jason's skin. He suddenly slid his hands over Jason's hips, then pushed himself away. Jason tugged at the waistband of Jack's pants, unwilling to let him go. Jack smiled. "You want me...don't you?"

"I think that was rhetorical," Jason replied, taking one of Jack's hands and placing it over his covered erection. Jack moaned deliciously. He caressed him, watching Jason bite his lip as the pleasure he inflicted. When he rubbed over the head, Jason moaned and grabbed him, pulling him in for another deep kiss. Jack returned the kiss with interest, continuing to tease and arouse his covered flesh. When he broke the kiss, he squeezed Jason's cock just before removing his hand.

"You've had men inside you, yes?"

"Yes."

"You haven't had me, have you?"

Jason blinked at the meaning. "Obviously."

"When you do, you'll have no others."

"Arrogant," Jason smirked as Jack stepped completely away. _I like that._

" _Confident_...and with good reason," Jack told him as he slowly removed his t-shirt and draped it over his other shirt on the back of the chair.

Jason swallowed with hungry anticipation, wondering what Jack had planned in order to prove his statement. "You're not the only one confident in his abilities."

Jack gave him one of those wide, Cheshire Cat smiles. "Good, then you can show me. So, how about you remove this?" and he reached out and pulled at his shirt.

Jason kept his eyes on him until his shirt lifted over his eyes. He held it out and Jack took it from him, laying it over his own, then turned around and gave Jason an appreciative glance.

"Nice," he said, drawing another circle over a nipple, making Jason inhale sharply.

"You like that?"

"Yes."

"I thought you might," he said, unbuckling his own belt, then unbuttoning his pants and drawing down the zipper. From the look on Jason's face, Jack decided up the ante. He moved to the end of the bed, then removed his shorts, in a silent form of striptease, revealing his cock. It jutted up against his belly, proud, erect, with a tiny pool of fluid at the tip. Jason stared at it, his tongue suddenly having the need to taste that nearly-bitter droplet...along with the very silky, hot flesh it came from.

Jack sat on the foot of the bed, then leaned back on one elbow while his free hand took his cock in hand. Jason stood motionless, staring, feeling his own cock throb and pulse as Jack began to jerk himself off, sliding his fist slowly up and down the shaft. "Strip," Jack whispered, his eyes growing feral.

Jason swallowed hard and opened his trousers, slipping them over his hips. When he stepped out of them, Jack's control slipped just a little as he squeezed his cock. Biting his lip, he returned to his normal grip.

"Turn around, your back facing me, and remove your shorts."

Jason was literally startled by his voice, as his eyes had been glued to Jack's cock in hand and the highly arousing motions he was making. He turned his back to him and slid his shorts off, tossing them over Jack's on the table. He waited a moment, letting Jack take in the view he wanted, then turning slowly, he padded over and stood before Jack. Taking Jack's hand off his cock, Jason pulled him to his feet. His fingers reached out to touch the soft hair of Jack's chest, combing through it, bumping the tags that lay between his pecs. Jack stood there, watching him, letting Jason touch. When his fingers brushed over his nipples to tease and softly pinch, a shudder ran through him. His nipples became harder and more sensitive with each pass of Jason's fingernails.

Jason bent his head and flicked his tongue over a nub, making Jack groan. He did it again to the other one, eliciting a softer sound. Jack's cock suddenly bumped his own and he hissed, stepping away. He couldn't believe how much harder he'd gotten from that brief contact.

Jack bit his lip from the momentary touch from Jason. He wanted, needed more. "Taste me," he whispered.

Jason smiled and slowly sank to his knees. Watching the tip of Jack's cock with interest, he grasped a hip firmly with one hand to hold him in place. The touch of his fingers sent a thrill through Jack...and he seemed to shudder the closer Jason's mouth got to his glans. He watched as his lover's fingers curled around the base and held his breath as Jason's lips opened and his tongue flicked out, tasting the fluid at the slit. Jack combed his fingers through Jason's hair, then cupped the side of his face as Jason took his glans into his mouth. He shivered as Jason's tongue made flat, rubbing swirls over the head and the ridged center while his hand squeezed and twisted. As Jason closed his eyes and began to suckle firmly, Jack ran his thumbs around Jason's mouth, feeling him going down on his cock. He suddenly groaned as Jason sucked a little harder.

"Goddamn, you're very good at that. I'm torn between coming inside you this way...or the other way."

Jason moved his free hand to Jack's ass, pushing at the buttocks, telling Jack to move slightly as he began to swallow his cock. The motion almost sent Jack over the edge and he pulled away, removing his cock from Jason's delicious mouth.

"Yes, you are good. So good, I almost came right there and then."

"I thought you were torn," Jason replied, looking just a bit smug as he pulled Jack to him and brought his mouth to his balls, snaking his tongue between them, moving it in circles, before taking one of them in his mouth. Jack gasped and pushed away.

"Damn you."

"You didn't like?" Jason asked as Jack pulled him to his feet.

"Oh, I liked. I definitely liked."

"So, what's it to be then?" Jason asked as his hand reached down to stroke his lover's cock.

"We'll save this," Jack replied, touching Jason's lips with his fingertips, "for another time. Right now, it's time for me to show you just how good _I_ am."

With a teasing grin, Jason asked, "At?"

Jack gave him another mysterious smile, then went into the bathroom and looked through Jason's kit. Returning with the lube, he threw it on the bed.

"At?" Jason prompted again, although he knew well what Jack meant and what he had planned.

Jack gave him that same smile as he pushed Jason to sit at the foot of the bed, then knelt between his knees. "At making you scream."

Jason shivered. "Oh, I don't know, Jack. Takes a hell of a lot to make me scream."

Jack flashed that Cheshire Cat grin again. "For others. Not for me," he replied as he spread Jason's legs open and ran his tongue up the soft, sensitive flesh of his inner thigh. He stopped just before reaching Jason's balls and carefully made sure he kept Jason's cock from touching him.

Jason inhaled sharply. "Though testing that theory might not be a good idea here," he added, hitching his breath when Jack's agile, insistent tongue made him squirm. He closed his eyes, holding himself up on his elbows, gently carding the fingers of one hand through Jack's hair. Another sharp intake as Jack finally tasted his balls, rubbing circles with the tip of his tongue, then sought out the base of his dick. Jason moaned then as Jack's hot, wet mouth moved up his shaft and wasted no time in closing over the glans.

Jack's tongue busied itself...and a finger made its way to his asshole. He could feel Jack smile around his organ and groaned when Jack removed his hand. The sound of the cap from the lube was muffled in his ears as Jack sucked his glans just then, quickly, repeatedly, making Jason drop onto his back, biting his lips to stifle a cry. He had to restrain himself from thrusting but he so wanted to fuck his mouth.

Suddenly Jason's attention was diverted away from his cock as a now-lubed finger traced a line from his perineum to his rectum. Jack drew the same circular patterns around his sphincter, teasing him, making his buttock muscles twitch and tighten. Jack softened his attentions on Jason's cock - in fact, he let his cock slip from his mouth to dangle with tense need. Jason looked down, finding Jack staring up at him.

"Here's where your education really begins, Major," he said as his fingers continued to circle, then he pulled Jason's ass half-off the edge of the bed. "Spread your legs more."

Jason pushed up on his elbows and complied, and as he did so, his cock dangled invitingly in front of Jack's mouth. Swiftly, Jack inserted a finger to the first knuckle and Jason bit his lip as he tried not to cry out from the pleasure. The finger moved, turned, twisted, pulled out then pushed back in, then Jack inserted another finger on the third thrust. Jason dropped onto his back again, his mouth open, panting.

"Jesus Christ, Jack."

Jack smiled as he watched his lover squirm, then suddenly redirected his fingers, pushing deeper, and touched Jason's small gland.

"Oh God," Jason whispered, canting his ass up and raising his feet off the floor, wanting more.

"Oh yeah, found your little spot, didn't I?" Jack asked, rubbing the hard spot repeatedly.

"Yes," Jason gasped, nearly breathless as the shudders coursed through him, setting his body on fire. He shook his head just then and grabbed Jack's hand. "Enough. You'll make me come."

"That's the idea," Jack replied, his eyes dark and more feral as he stood up and laid himself over his lover, rubbing their cocks together even as his fingers continued to probe and loosen.

"No, not yet," Jason repeated, sitting up and pulling Jack's fingers from him. He gasped with relief as his body willed away the heat he felt climbing up his cock. He met Jack's eyes, then pushed himself to sit back until only his lower legs hung over the side.

"Fuck me," he asked, lifting his feet to the edge of the bed and spreading his legs invitingly.

Jack fell over him, kissing him ravenously, plunging his tongue into his mouth and nearly consuming him with lustful need. His hands were everywhere, drawing out moan after moan from Jason's throat as he caressed and molded his body under his touch. Fingers then wrapped around Jason's cock and began to stroke, making Jason squirm and attempt to return the favor. Jack pushed his hand aside, making Jason abruptly break their kiss.

"Damn you," Jason panted, "stop teasing me."

Jack grinned as he straddled his legs, then took the lube, then very deliberately lubed his cock in front of him, jerking off as he did so.

Jason groaned. "Are you _trying_ to drive me insane?"

"Yes."

"In that case," and Jason reached underneath to cradle and massage his lover's balls. Jack moaned, applying more lube to his cock, followed by much slower stroking. Jack knew he'd come just by having Jason fondle him, watching him as he jerked off. He wanted to come that way, yes, and badly. But...he would save that for another time.

"I'm going to fuck you so well."

"Promises, promises," Jason provoked, rolling his balls gently.

"It's time," he growled.

"For?" Jason asked, clearing his throat.

"For me to show you how good I am with my cock."

"Damn, what an ego."

"Oh yes. And you'll find out it's richly deserved when I fuck you through that bed," and he pulled Jason with him off the bed. "Now, turn around. You need further loosening."

"I'm as loose as I'm going to be," he stated, turning around anyway. He placed his hands on the bed, then clutched at the blanket as Jack pushed his legs apart.

"Not my way, you're not," Jack replied, then rubbed the glans of his cock in tiny circles over Jason's sphincter. Jason let out a small moan, then had to stifle a louder one as Jack slowly pushed inside him. Feeling the intense heat of his lover, Jack had to will himself not to come. It would be so easy but he had to maintain control. His balls ached for release, but withholding that release was sweet and exquisite and he'd draw it out as long as he could.

He held Jason's hips in a tight grasp, pushing until he was balls-deep. Then he began a torturously slow grind, circling his hips, widening Jason's opening with his cock. Through Jason's soft moans, he began to slide in and out in short, controlled thrusts. When he sensed his orgasm approaching, he stilled, grinding just a bit, just enough to keep the pressure on.

Jason clutched harder at the blankets, dropping his head down to the bed as Jack slowly drove him mad with the pleasure he gave him. That pleasure was suddenly withdrawn and Jason opened his eyes and turned round.

"Lie down, on your left side, Jason."

Pulling the blanket off and tossing it to the floor, Jason slid cat-like across the sheets, giving Jack a good look at the rippling muscle and his sweet ass.

"Like this?" Jason asked in deep tone as he looked over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah." Jack lubed himself again, then laid down behind his lover. His left arm slid underneath Jason's neck, then crooked at the elbow, his fingers grasping Jason's hair to turn his lips toward his own. Kissing him hungrily, Jack's tongue twined and tasted as he positioned his cock, then lifting Jason's upper thigh with his free arm, he held him firmly as he slid his cock back inside the moist heat of his lover's ass. He didn't wait and began to thrust, deeply, making Jason break the kiss, gasping for breath.

"So hot, so tight," Jack told him, his voice gruff with need. He thrust hard, once. Jason closed his eyes and rode out the waves of pleasure as his prostate was rubbed. "You like that, don't you?"

"Yes."

"I can feel you, all of you, your hard little gland begging to be rubbed," and to prove it, Jack rubbed him again and again. Jason bit his lip and arched back, his head on Jack's shoulder.

Jack nuzzled his cheek as he drove a few slow thrusts into his lover. "Didn't think this Colonel had noticed your flirting, your watching, did you?"

"No," Jason replied breathlessly, his eyes closed, his body twanging with the constant frisson of pleasure that spiked through him.

"But I did. I imagined fucking you in that shower earlier today, making you grab at the tiles, listening to you as you screamed out your orgasm." He moved his hips in grinding circles again, pulling the pleasure slowly from his own body. He moved his lips to Jason's ear then, whispering softly, cajoling, teasing, driving Jason delirious with his words. "That nice hard body, with those rippling muscles, and that round firm ass just begging my cock to sheath itself inside." At those words, Jack plunged deep and started to thrust faster.

"Yes, Jack, yes," Jason gasped.

"Yeah, I knew it. I knew you'd be a sweet fuck, and you are. So hot, so ready. Wanting me, teasing me with those glances, just begging me, pleading me to fuck you anywhere, anytime."

"Yes, yes. Anywhere, anytime. Harder. Fuck me harder," Jason breathed, raising his leg higher, demanding more.

"Such a gorgeous fuck. I want to watch myself come in your mouth. I want you, in my truck, your legs canted high in the air as you beg me to fuck you harder and harder." His inciting words matched his hips and he sped up, pistoning, slamming his cock into Jason with extreme want and need. He knew his climax was close and he needed only the proper words to get Jason to squeeze the orgasm from him as he came.

"I'm going to take you in your office. The very next opportunity."

"Yes."

"Spread you naked over that desk, take your cock into my mouth..."

"God, yes."

"Right in the middle of an alarm, I'll suck...you...dry."

"Jack!" Jason gasped, forgetting the role play as he felt his orgasm threaten.

"Take it all, baby!" Jack growled hoarsely against his ear as he slammed hard.

Jason's moans turned to gasps as he took his cock in hand and jerked off hard and fast.

"Come for me, scream for me!" Jack whispered his order.

Harder, faster, and suddenly Jason bit his lips closed as a high-pitched sound tried to escape his throat. Jack knew that if they'd been home, Jason would have screamed. He smothered the sound with his mouth, driving his tongue inside. The sheer pleasure of making his lover scream made him come, pouring hard and fast into Jason's shuddering body. Their stifled cries emptied into each other's throats as the spasms of pleasure shot through them.

Opening his eyes, Jason couldn't believe he'd actually greyed out. He felt Jack kissing his neck softly and turned his face toward him. Jack wrapped his arm more tightly around him.

"Back with me, I see."

"Bastard. I can't believe you did that to me," Jason whispered, then brought his hand up to Jack's head and pulled him down into another long kiss. When he broke away slowly, he felt amazingly sleepy. "Crap. You've put me to sleep, haven't you?"

"Only for a moment."

Jason felt Jack smile against his lips as he drifted off for a nap.

.

Jason felt Jack's lips against his temple and heard his slow, even breathing. He smiled, familiar with that sound. Jack had been napping along with him. He turned his head toward him, making Jack's lips slide over his eyes, forcing himself to close them. Tilting his head up brought Jack's lips to his, and they kissed him softly. Jack was no longer asleep.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Time to get cleaned up and put some clothes on."

Jason groaned. "I know. I wish we were home. Then I'd stay put." He edged away from Jack until he could lie on his back, then suddenly pulled Jack on top of him, rubbing the dried, but still somewhat sticky, semen between them. Jack leaned down and kissed him again, a little longer this time, then slowly moved off him and stretched. He looked down and found Jason's eyes closed so he grabbed an ankle and shook it, startling his lover.

"Jack."

"C'mon, lazy ass."

"I am not lazy. It's your fault that I don't want to get out of bed."

Jack didn't let go of his ankle and began to drag Jason down the bed.

"Hey!" Jason laughed, protesting.

Jack laughed in response, then leaned over and kissed him. "C'mon, Jace. Let's get dressed and go harass Daniel."

Jason made a noise of agreement, then looked at his watch. 10:55. "Christ, Jack, that was one hell of a nap. We couldn't have been making love for more than half an hour."

"No, more like forty-five minutes. I don't do quickies," Jack shot back.

"Since when is thirty minutes a quickie?" Jason laughed.

"Hey, at my age, thirty minutes is a quickie."

Jason worried at his bottom lip with his teeth, levelling Jack with a sarcastic look. "Oh, well, since I'm _only_ six years younger, my quickies must be twenty minutes."

Jack wrinkled his brow, then tilted his head and smiled. "Okay, okay. I'm...not that old."

Jason's browline skyrocketed. "Hey, hey! Progress!" He started laughing, got off the bed and pulled Jack into his arms. "I knew it was inevitable. Just takes some of us a while to wear you down."

Jack withheld his smile. "Tell anyone and I will have to kill you."

Jason smiled mischievously. "Well, get out the contract 'cause I'm telling Daniel."

Jack brought his hands to Jason's throat and squeezed just a tiny bit. Jason gasped dramatically, clawing at Jack's hands as he pretended he was choking. He then sank to the floor, 'dead'.

Jack lost his composure and laughed at him, nudging him in the ribs with a toe. "Okay, get up drama queen."

Jason couldn't help but laugh as he brushed off his naked butt after getting to his feet. He went over, grabbed his shorts and padded into the bathroom with Jack following. "You know, he's probably still at it and we're going to miss bringing in the New Year together if we leave without him...providing the all-clear is given before say, 11:30."

Jack grabbed the two washcloths and wet them under the tap. "It's too late, anyway, Kit."

Jason paused, staring at Jack as a genuinely stunned smile curved his lips as Jack used his Diné nickname. Without comment, Jack leaned in and kissed him lightly, which Jason suddenly firmed and deepened. They broke apart, still without comment, then carried on with what they'd come in the bathroom to do.

Thinking of where he'd left off, Jack suddenly grinned wickedly. He had an idea. "Why don't we stay here and bring _Daniel_ off at midnight?"

"Oh, that's good. I like it," Jason grinned mischievously as he took his cloth from Jack and washed the dried, sticky mess from his abdomen and between his legs.

"I didn't make Colonel for my looks."

Jason snorted. "No, you wouldn't have," and he promptly received a thump in the back of the head, which made him laugh.

"Asshole," Jack replied, then closed his arms around him and placed a kiss on the side of his neck. "Where's your ring, by the way?"

"It's on my dog tags in the bathroom."

"No...the navel one."

Jason grinned, knowing full well Jack _was_ asking after the pinky ring, so he turned around and kissed him again. It was supposed to be a quick one but his tongue found his way into Jack's mouth. When that happened, he became lost for a few happy moments.

When they broke apart, breathing amazingly stable, Jason turned to the sink. "Stop winding me up. We'll never get to Daniel this way," he told Jack as if he'd not started the wind-up by kissing him. "And speaking of rings, where's yours?"

Jack smirked at him. "One, I should be the one to say 'stop winding me up' and two, it's in my trouser pocket. When I'm offworld, it stays in my office. At home and on base, it goes into my pocket."

"Daniel get to wear his, lucky bastard."

"Yeah. At least you get to wear yours on your dog collar. But...someday Jason...we'll be able to wear them openly."

"I know. Someday." At his words, Jack suddenly pulled him into yet another hard, passionate kiss, letting his lover know how much he wished they could wear their rings at work.

"So," Jason cleared his throat as he pulled away and went back to rinsing his cloth. "How do you want to seduce him? Slow or quick?" Jack raised a brow and Jason backhanded him in the chest. "Don't start that quickie thing again."

Jack held up his hands. "I didn't say a word."

They finished cleaning up and when they got dressed, Jason looked down at his watch. It was now 11:04 p.m.

"Well, we have a little less than an hour. So...any ideas?" he asked, grinning like an idiot as they went for the door.

"Since there's no cameras and it's late at night, I'd say a slow tease might be in order," Jack answered mischievously.

Jason laughed quietly as he opened the door. "That's probably what I had in mind, but _how_ do we go about it?"

Jack's grin turned wicked. "Why don't you think of something? You thought of something earlier."

"Yeah, but you're the one who carried it out," Jason replied, closing the door before they left the room. "And thank you very much for that." He ran a finger over Jack's crotch, immensely pleased when he felt a twitch in response.

Jack growled. "You're welcome. Now, stop working me up."

"Payback," Jason laughed at him and opened the door again. "Let's go visit Daniel and work _him_ up."

"And then?"

"You have to ask?"

"Just checking."

"Ah huh. Well, I'm sure I'll think of something."

.

Daniel was standing before his desk, grinning smugly at his notes and the computer screen when Jack and Jason strolled into his office and closed the door. He turned to them, beaming.

"I cracked it! Well, what little there was."

"That's great, Daniel," Jason said sincerely. "Thought it had you stumped."

"So did I, but I got that bastard."

"Nice work, Daniel," Jack echoed.

They surrounded him, pushing his chair away to look over his shoulders as Daniel started to explain to them what he'd done. Daniel knew, after his second sentence was out of his mouth, that they weren't paying much attention. "You're not listening," he said pursing his lips and narrowing his eyes as he looked first at Jack, then at Jason. "What are you guys up to?"

Jason gave him as innocent an expression as he could, then knowing Daniel wasn't buying it, he grinned.

"You," he said, then pressed his lips against the back of Daniel's jaw just as his hand slid over the front of his shirt, caressing with firm, seductive fingers as they moved their way downward. The sudden action and Jason's arousing tone caught Daniel by surprise. He swallowed as his eyes went wide, then his eyes grew wider as Jack mirrored Jason's actions.

"He's definitely in need of some diversion, Jason, if he has to ask."

"Yes, definitely."

"What? Wait a min--" Daniel started but Jack's mouth cut him off, applying an intensely erotic kiss as he thrust his tongue around Daniel's. Daniel moaned, becoming lost immediately in the warm wetness of Jack's mouth. Just as he felt himself harden at Jason's maddening fingers reaching for his groin, he broke the kiss and pushed them both away. "Can't you guys wait until we get home?" he asked, breathlessly.

"Oh, look Jack," Jason said teasingly. "He's playing hard to get."

"I'm not playing at anything. I'm...working." Whatever he was doing, he wasn't so sure it was important right now as he took in the looks in their eyes. They could melt a glacier, the bastards.

"Daniel, it's almost midnight," Jack told him enticingly.

Daniel looked from one to the other, trying to make up his mind if he should shoo them out or play along...though his dick told him to stop thinking. "And...so?" he asked, ignoring the tell-tale blood flow south.

"So, we're here to bring you off with the new year," Jason revealed as he reached for Daniel again.

Daniel dropped his pen on the desk and quickly moved away from his lovers, still trying to decide what to do. He moved across the room to his fridge and retrieved his bottled water, took a long drink, then returned it to the small appliance. As Jason folded his arms and leaned back against the bookshelf, Jack picked up the pen Daniel had dropped and began to tap it on the desk. His expression was highly mischievous. And smug. So was Jason's. It was then that Daniel figured it out. That kind of smugness only came about after they'd...well, come.

"Seems you two have been at it already," he said, smirking.

Jason grinned hugely. "I'll tell you about it later...in full detail."

"Oh, I'll expect nothing less."

"So now...it's your turn."

"Guys...let me make up my mind what I want to...um...do. Guys...?"

Then walked around the desk and started toward him with very obvious intent. Daniel wanted to stay put, but he also wanted to play 'chase'. It was fun, watching them stalk him. Just as much fun as when he did it. He looked down at his watch as he stepped behind his lab table, putting it between himself and his lovers.

"Um, it's 11:14, guys. If you're wanting to...bring me off...at midnight, that's forty-six minutes away."

"So it is," Jack smiled. They flanked the table, making it so Daniel couldn't go anywhere but backward.

"Did you bring the--" Jason began, exchanging glances with Jack.

"It's in my pocket."

Time to stall, Daniel thought. He'd have to draw this out, not let them win this easily...although he did admit to himself that his position behind his lab table was, in effect, a trap...and that he'd done it himself. He looked to his right, his only avenue of escape, and found only the sofa and other, smaller, lab tables and equipment. He started to move that way but Jack cut him off. Not that he minded, but he really did want to draw this out. Whatever they wanted to do to him surely couldn't take...and he looked at his watch again...forty-four minutes.

"Uh, excuse me guys but if you've only just...even within the last hour..."

"That was two hours ago," Jack told him with an hypnotically deep tone.

Daniel valiantly bit back a groan. He loved that tone. It was Jack's _I'm going to fuck you into the middle of next week_ tone.

"Oh."

Jason looked over at Jack as they stopped their advancement on their prey now that they had his avenues of escape cut off.

"I'm getting some blood flow back. You?"

Jack grinned, but kept his eyes on Daniel. "Definitely."

Daniel felt the heat rise under his fatigues; the temperature was certainly going up. "Don't I get a say in the matter?" he asked, still pretending to himself that he was making up his mind. It actually _seemed_ that protesting, for the moment, was the way to go...except that his entire body was telling him to give in.

"Sure, Daniel. Just say the word," Jack told him.

"Absolutely," Jason added.

"What say you, Daniel? Yeah or nay?" Jack asked as they both closed in on him.

Daniel cleared his throat and didn't try to move away. Where could he go? Besides, all he had to do was say yay or nay, right? Wrong. His tone of voice would tell them, not his words. It was something they'd picked up on early during a few of the games they'd played...games such as 'cat and mouse', 'stalker and victim'. They no longer needed 'safe' words. Their tone of voice and body language was all that was needed. Instead of answering, he set his hands, slightly trembling in anticipation, on the edge of the table, and tried to affect nonchalance as his lovers moved in. Jason reached him first, his hand touching Daniel's and sliding up his arm. Daniel couldn't help but shiver, then shivered once more as Jack did the same.

Their touches were slow. Torturously so.

Then Jason startled him as he suddenly moved away.

Jack recognized the look on Jason's face. It was the same look that he'd had as he had woven his lunchtime tale. It said 'play time has begun'. The _real_ play time. Jack took a few steps away from Daniel, further confusing him as he himself wondered what idea Jason had come up with. He watched his lover go back to the door, double-checking that they'd locked it, then watched him turned off the light.

"Jason?" Daniel asked as he swallowed involuntarily. The room wasn't thrown into blackness as the computer was still on and the slight illumination from the monitor lit it with a soft glow. Daniel could therefore see his lovers, though the room now cast an interesting shadow over them.

From across the room, Jason spoke quietly. "You're back at the university, cataloguing artifacts, when suddenly, the lights go out...and the only thing that helps you see is the light from your computer."

Daniel watched as Jason's shadowy form crossed the room. He was removing his t-shirt and the blue glow from the computer nicely highlighted the muscles of his arms and torso. Daniel was abruptly reminded of his first time with Jason, when the man had turned the lights off in the locker room's showers. His heart began to race with excitement and his dick hardened considerably, just as it had that first time.

Jason didn't know where this idea of his came from, but it was as suddenly acted upon as it had been those many months before. Only this time, there was Jack...and instead of reality, this was fantasy.

"You realize that you're not alone. In the room with you are two men...who've been watching you since you arrived," and he smiled. In the dark, Daniel could only see part of his face and Jason's smile looked...sinister. On Jason, Daniel _liked_ sinister. "Let's call these men, oh, Jack and Jason, and they're here to...pay you a little visit."

Daniel snorted softly, then held his breath in surprise as Jack stepped up behind him and put his hands on his arms. Daniel felt the heat from his body and the brief touch of the metal from his dog tags. He hadn't even been aware that Jack had also removed his t-shirt. The effect heightened his arousal ten-fold.

"We've been noticing you, Daniel," Jack said, catching on quickly to what Jason had in mind.

Daniel shivered from Jack's touch and as Jason rounded the corner of the table and stood in front of him, he shivered again as Jack's lips pressed against his ear.

"What? Nothing to say?"

"We've been noticing you...and we've noticed you watching back," Jason informed him.

Daniel wanted to pull them against him, into him, but instead, he tried to think of what he should be doing to go along with the game. He tried to back up but Jack held him fast, and Daniel couldn't help it...his eyes half-lidded with lustful want as Jason held his chin with two fingers and kissed him...without tongue...then pulled back and stared into his eyes.

"Still nothing to say, Daniel?"

Daniel cleared his throat. "Um, you would be...?"

Jason gave him a scolding look...that somehow looked even more erotic then sinister had. "Daniel...Tsk, tsk. Playing coy. You know I'm Jason."

Daniel looked over his shoulder. "That would mean you're--"

"Jack."

"And you think I've been..."

"Watching us, yes. We know you have," Jack replied and nipped at the shell of Daniel's ear with his teeth. "We saw you watching us in the men's room, too." Jason smiled at Jack for that nice addition.

Daniel swallowed again, suddenly liking this game a whole lot better. "Oh...you saw me...and so because I was...you think I want--" and he inhaled sharply then as Jason rubbed his palm over his erection and kissed him again.

"Oh, I _know_ you want. It's quite obvious...here...in my hand." He started to rub and Daniel closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. Jason was so very good at this...and so was Jack.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Jack whispered, his hands roaming over Daniel's chest as he ground his crotch against his ass, letting Daniel feel his erection.

Daniel's libido skyrocketed and any remaining pretense left him. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Yes."

"You want us, don't you? You want to feel us, taste us?" Jason asked as his fingers toyed with the outline in his trousers.

"Yes, do it, now," Daniel whispered. Jack suddenly pulled Daniel's fatigue shirt off his shoulders and down to his elbows, then used the shirt tails to bind his arms behind him. Daniel gasped in surprise, but did nothing to break free. As Jack lifted his shirt to expose the bare skin, Jason smiled and dropped to his knees. He opened Daniel's trousers and pulled them down with his briefs, letting both drop to the top of his boots. Daniel shivered from the mixture of cool air and Jason's warm breath.

"Well, look here, Jack. He really is happy to see us." He ran his tongue along his abdomen, over the top of one inviting hip, then traced a long line down one inner thigh, making Daniel squirm. Behind him, Daniel heard the sound of Jack's trousers opening and dropping, then another sound, that of a plastic cap being popped open, and gasped as cool lubed fingers slid between his buttocks. He was shocked into opening his eyes, wide, as his cock was engulfed in the warm, wet heat of Jason's mouth, then let out a long shaky breath as Jack's fingers slowly entered him while his other hand caressed his chest, stimulating his nipples.

"Oh God," Daniel finally whispered as he grasped Jason's shoulders.

Jason's mouth abruptly left his cock and after a few more tantalizing swipes at his balls, Daniel felt himself being pulled down to his knees. His body shuddered as Jason's fingers curled around his dick and started to stroke. He looked into Jason's pleased, lustful expression; felt Jack's mouth at his neck and jaw, and found himself at a loss for words. The only thing he could think of was, _God, I love these men._

He turned his face to the side, seeking Jack's mouth, and he wasn't disappointed. Jack's tongue ran over his lips, tasting him, then thrust into his mouth, kissing him hard just as his fingers withdrew. Daniel moaned in complaint, but that complaint died as soon as he felt Jack's cock pushing forcefully inside him. He moaned with heightened need as Jason and Jack began to rock against him, creating a wave of erotic stimulation as their bodies undulated, sandwiching him between them. He felt Jason's cock riding against his belly as his hand continued its maddening strokes.

Jason ran his lips over his throat, his tongue and teeth tasting and biting. "We're going to make you come, make you scream, fuck you so hard and so well, you'll not want anyone else."

He broke Jack's kiss, gasping, "Goddamn it, Jason."

"Ah, he can speak finally," Jason purred, biting along his pulse point.

"I knew you'd like this," Jack whispered, growling into his ear and he suddenly gyrated his hips and thrust hard. Daniel almost cried out from the hot electric shock he received as Jack's cock found his gland. He bit his lips closed, attempting to remain quiet...but it was hard to do. "Ah, I've found that sweet spot, haven't I?" Jack said, his voice deep and gravelly.

"Yes," Daniel panted, then hitched as Jason's hand increased in pressure and speed. "God, yes."

"Oh, he loves this," Jason continued as he took both his cock and Daniel's into his hands. Daniel closed his eyes and groaned. "Oh, yes. You love that, too, don't you?" Daniel made a raspy noise of assent as Jason thrust through his hands, letting his cock rub and arouse.

"He loves it, Jason. He definitely loves it," Jack said breathlessly as he suddenly sped up his thrusts. One hand now held Daniel's jaw while the other tightened around his chest. Jason leaned over and kissed Jack, nipping gently, before pulling back.

"He won't mind what we'll do to him at other times, will he?" he asked, a smile on his lips as his teeth grazed over Daniel's chin.

"No, he won't mind," Jack answered as his lips kissed Daniel's temple and brushed over his brow. "Will you?"

"No," Daniel panted harshly. The sweat was building rapidly and he could feel the heat of orgasm starting toward his cock.

"Time to bring you off," Jack said, reading the signs from Daniel's body.

"Yes..." Daniel breathed.

Jack smiled as his lips brushed Daniel's cheek. "I can't wait to have you fuck me. To feel that wonderful cock up my ass, have you ride me...hard."

Daniel would have replied but he couldn't. The pleasure was mounting.

"God, you like to be fucked hard...and I love to do it," Jack growled and pistoned into him.

Daniel gasped out a warning sound.

Jack went on. "Each of us...fucking you...taking turns...over the hood of your car...over the shower bench...over the back of your office sofa..."

Another gasp of warning...higher pitched...and Daniel's fingers clamped firmly into Jason's hair.

Jason joined in as Jack's thrusting increased in strength. "Sucking your hot cock...make you shoot your come down our throats..."

"Both of us...sucking you, fucking you, one after the other...as we have you bound tightly to our bed..." Jack finished for him.

Daniel shuddered then and started to cry out. Jack's lips covered his own as Jason's hands increased in speed. He continued to speak harsh and dirty words against his lover's throat as Jack's hips now slammed into him.

"Over and over...we...are...going...to make...you...scream..." Jason gasped. Daniel was moaning loud into Jack's throat and Jack's voice soon joined his. "Oh, yes, Jack, make him come, make him scream...fuck...him...hard..."

At his own words, Jason came, surprised at the strength of it as he spurted over his hands and both their cocks. He kept the pressure of his hands on them, and was soon followed by Daniel as a deep, throaty growl resonated from his throat. Daniel came thickly over Jason's fingers as Jack pounded his dick into him and as his body spasmed, the tightness around Jack's cock made him groan deeply. He slammed faster, harder, then froze as he exploded into Daniel.

They collapsed against the other, breathless, jerking from the shudders that washed over them. Waiting through the afterglow, Jack finally shot a glance at the wall clock near the computer and snorted.

"What?" Daniel asked quietly as his breathing began to slow.

"We still have ten minutes left."

Jason started to laugh. "So much for best laid plans."

"Ohhhh, that's bad," Daniel admonished with a smile, then pulled Jason in and gave him a long kiss. When he released him, he gave another one to Jack. "Best time I ever spent on New Year's Eve. Thanks."

Jason took Daniel's left hand and kissed the ring on his pinky. "You're welcome."

Daniel smiled at him. "Guess what's happening at 2 a.m.?"

Jason shook his head and exchanged glances with Jack. "What?"

Daniel only smiled as he pushed them away and carefully stood up. He looked down at himself, then moved from behind the table. "Yech. I'm a mess. See how you guys are. I'm a fucking mess."

"I didn't hear any complaints," Jack answered.

"Me, neither," Jason followed.

"I'm not complaining, just making an observation. I'm...a mess."

Jack snorted again.

"Shut up, Jack," came Daniel's voice from the bathroom as he quickly stripped down and washed up.

Jack grinned at Jason as they quickly dressed, figuring there'd be time enough for a shower later, then they ambled slowly over to the bathroom.

"What's happening at two, Danny?"

Daniel gave them both a half-smile. "Well...providing that the equipment is functioning properly... _and_ providing we are out of here by then..."

Just then, Janet's voice sounded over the intercom as she announced the all-clear.

"As I was saying..."

"Equipment, Daniel?" Jason asked.

"My dick, Major."

Jason laughed at the answer.

"And the 2 a.m. thing?" Jack prodded.

"Ah, yes...maybe I'll just surprise you. You two are...admittedly...one up on me...and I doubt I can get you up again, but..."

Jack and Jason's eyes narrowed at the challenge. "Daniel," Jack drawled.

"Jack."

"Let's go home."

"Whose home, exactly?"

"Mine."

"No, mine."

"No, mine."

"What about mine?" Jason asked, and as his lover's gave him a doubtful look, he added, "My neighbors should be gone. Come on, when's the last time the three of us were there?"

Jack grinned. "Well, your bed's big enough."

Daniel smiled in agreement, then his brow abruptly furrowed. "That's odd. You know, we've yet to break in your apartment...together."

Jason gave him a small grin. "Not so much odd as inconvenient. Neighbors and no sound-proofing."

"But they'll be gone?" Daniel asked.

Jason nodded. "They should be." When his lovers agreed, he smiled hugely. "Nice."

Jack began to think about what they'd be doing, with bed ties and dessert products, when he suddenly groaned.

"What?" Daniel asked as they left the bathroom.

"Jason, when was the last time you did any shopping?"

Jason grimaced. "Shit. Well, good thing the supermarket's open all night."

"Jason...it's New Year's Eve," Jack countered.

"Hey, someone's got to be open."

Daniel snorted. "I am, you are...I'd say it's Jack's turn."

"I think he was referring to the grocery store, Daniel."

"Maybe... but _I_ wasn't."

 

 

End


End file.
